


Hot Dad Derek

by Anzieizna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad First Date, Bad date, Derek Hale is Good With Kids, Ficlet, First Date, M/M, One Shot, Single Parent Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anzieizna/pseuds/Anzieizna
Summary: After a few more minutes of Michael’s story, Stiles was once again distracted by the sound of excited squealing. He looked over his date’s shoulder to see the kid slapping his spoon onto his meal, sending chunks of food flying into the air with laughter.The dad – wow, what a jawline – hurried to stop him, reprimanding him as he held his hand gently. The kid looked about a second away from crying, his lip already quivering and his eyes misting over, and like a flip had been switched Hot Dad went from ‘angry parent’ to ‘caring father’ real quick.Right now, watching this gorgeous guy wipe away at some food at the corner of his son’s mouth, Stiles imagined being part of that little family.Then Michael clicked his fingers in front of his face.-- OR: --Stiles is on a bad date - like, a really,reallybad date - but the cute baby being adorable behind the guy kind of makes up for it. Oh yeah, and the dad is hot as hell. That helps.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 51
Kudos: 952





	Hot Dad Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif and the tags, which I found to be adorable and a really good prompt: https://captain-snark.tumblr.com/post/107468052748/whos-that-little-guy
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! If you spot any in the text, don't hesitate to point them out as it's actually a great help and saves me some embarrassment in the future. Other than that, enjoy the fic!

“And so, as soon so this guy turned around and went inside, I decided I’d had enough and got out my keys, and – hey, are you listening to me?”

Stiles looked up, snapped out of his daydream – aimlessly staring at the wall, how _thrilling_ – to see Michael glaring at him over his wine glass.

“Uh, yeah,” he said quickly, trying to remember what he’d been talking about. Something about a parking lot and being pissed off? He did his best to look interested despite not knowing what the story was about in the slightest. “You got out your keys…?”

Michael nodded, satisfied, and took another sip of his wine. “Yeah, that’s right. Anyways, I got out my keys and scratched them down the hood of his car, because at this point the guy deserves it, right? Like, you don’t talk to _me_ like that! So I keyed his car, and then he comes out and it’s all…”

Stiles sighed and let his mind wander.

The restaurant was fairly quiet for four pm on a Saturday afternoon, the tables filled with polite couples and happy families. As far as Stiles could tell, nobody else was having an extremely awkward – and extremely _dull_ – first date, but that was just his luck, wasn’t it?

Michael was a bust, obviously. Stiles should have expected it – Tinder had never been a good experience for him, and if that wasn’t enough of a warning sign, then the way this ‘Michael’ guy kept trying to sneakily ask for dick pics certainly should have been.

Stiles had been in a bit of a rough patch, though – Scott had _just_ gotten engaged to his girlfriend, a lovely woman named Kira who was honestly too good for him and wildly dangerous with a katana. Scott had created this elaborate plan and hired out a romantic cabin in the woods, arranging it to be on their anniversary and even rigging some hidden cameras so that Kira would be able to send it to everyone else.

And, _oh_ , did she send it to everyone.

Stiles didn’t think he’d gone one week in the following months without one of them texting him, ‘ _isn’t she amazing’_ or _‘he’s just so perfect’_ or _‘hey, Stiles, you’re going to die alone if you don’t get a date soon and settle down.’_

Okay, maybe not that last one. But it sure as hell seemed like it!

That wasn’t to say Stiles wasn’t happy for them – he was, really. The couple was adorable and cute, and he’d helped Scott plan the whole thing and even picked out the ring with him.

But after a while, that tiny voice in the back of Stiles’ head started saying, _‘heeeey. All of your friends are starting new lives and you’re the only one still single. You suuuuuck.’_ And Stiles couldn’t exactly argue with it, okay?!

Michael wasn’t too bad of a guy. He’d even vetted him through Lydia, who had previously demanded Stiles show her all of his ‘potential suitors’ so she could weed out the douche-bags and crazies, and she seemed to think Michael was okay.

Good haircut, nice smile, _awesome_ abs, and a witty enough caption that it made even Stiles laugh.

But, of course, it was all a ruse.

A horrible, evil ruse, because Michael? Was a dick.

Within the first ten minutes of the date, Michael had chastised him for being late – he _wasn’t,_ the subway had actually been on time for once -, vaguely insulted his outfit, made a crack at his meal choice, and then started a rant about how everyone in his workplace was an asshole.

So, yeah. Stiles wasn’t exactly sitting at the edge of his seat.

Michael had just delivered another very long, very descriptive story of revenge on the poor soul who’d had the bad luck of meeting him at his workplace, when the sound of a baby babbling broke through the calm atmosphere of the restaurant. Stiles turned his head to see a man sitting a few tables behind Michael, wrapped up in what looked like a very serious conversation with a kid in a highchair.

The boy was babbling nonsense, waving his hands through the air like he was painting equations and novels, and the man was just nodding. He just nodded his head with a completely understanding expression, stroking his chin as if deeply considering the noise coming out of the kid’s mouth, like it made perfect sense to him and only an idiot would be confused by their conversation.

Then he said something, still keeping that stoic face, and the boy laughed and cheered and reached across the table. The man’s face quickly melted into loving, and he held the boy’s hand as they started whispering to each other.

The sight made Stiles smile, and he rested his chin in his palm as he watched.

After a moment the dad looked to his phone, probably getting a text or something, and the kid started glancing around the room. He seemed bored, tapping his hands on the table and kicking his legs about, and after a while his eyes stopped on Stiles.

Stiles quickly waved, trying to do it subtly enough that Michael wouldn’t notice, and the kid’s face scrunched. He glanced hesitatingly between Stiles and his dad, perhaps shy, and Stiles put his effort into the biggest, brightest smile ever imaginable.

The boy quickly cheered up, gurgling happily and even wiggling in his seat. He made grabby hands towards Stiles, and Stiles felt his smile widen, when the dad looked up, confused.

After a moment he followed his son’s eyes and Stiles quickly ducked away, not wanting to get caught being creepy with someone else’s child. He hid behind Michael’s silhouette for a few seconds before looking back, glad to see the dad thoroughly distracted by his kid again.

The boy laughed at whatever his dad said, and Stiles smiled.

Michael turned at the noise and let out a scoff. “Ugh. Who brings a baby to a restaurant?”

Stiles blinked. “You said this is a family restaurant, right?” He gestured around. “There’s plenty of kids here.”

“Yeah, but not _babies_ ,” Michael said haughtily. “That guy’ll have to duck out half-way through his meal to clean the kid’s diaper, and _we’ll_ be the ones dealing with the smell. Why didn’t he just hire a babysitter?”

“Uhh… maybe because he _wanted_ to spent time with his son?”

Michael look at him blankly, as if the concept was completely foreign to him, and Stiles sighed.

“Never mind. What were you saying?”

“Oh, right,” Michael, then started up on another story.

Stiles lasted about seven seconds before he could got bored again. _Seriously_ , man, who even cared about how many cars the dude keyed up?! If he was hoping it would impress Stiles he was seriously wrong, because Stiles remembered getting his jeep keyed in high school and that shit _hurt_.

Michael seemed exactly the type to key the sheriff’s son car just because he got busted speeding or whatever. A big part of Stiles wanted to walk out then and there, but a smaller part hoped that it was all just a cover – maybe Michael was just _acting_ cool, or maybe it was a defence mechanism or something? Maybe if Stiles spent enough time with him he’d start to chisel beneath his cold exterior and reach his heart of gold deep inside.

Deep, deep, _deep_ inside, because at this point, Michael had better have had an _actual_ heart of gold to make up for this asshole-ishness.

After a few more minutes of Michael’s story, Stiles was once again distracted by the sound of excited squealing. He looked over his date’s shoulder to see the kid slapping his spoon onto his meal, sending chunks of food flying into the air with laughter.

The dad – _wow_ , what a jawline – hurried to stop him, reprimanding him as he held his hand gently. The kid looked about a second away from crying, his lip already quivering and his eyes misting over, and like a flip had been switched Hot Dad went from ‘angry parent’ to ‘caring father’ real quick.

Any trace of annoyance was gone, instead replaced with a sympathetic smile and a light in his eyes that made Stiles _feel_ things. Stiles had always loved kids, used to volunteer to babysit the neighbour’s kids for free before he discovered the joys of video games and that took priority. Still, children always seemed cute and adorable, and even after he’d found out he was much more likely to settle down with a guy, the idea of a husband and a kid never went away.

Right now, watching this gorgeous guy wipe away at some food at the corner of his son’s mouth, Stiles imagined being part of that little family.

Then Michael clicked his fingers in front of his face.

He.

Clicked.

His.

Fingers.

 _In front of Stiles’ face!_ Who the hell _did_ that?!

Michael looked confused, as if it was _such_ a mystery as to why Stiles would be pissed after someone clicked their fingers to get his attention, and followed his gaze. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh, you’re not one of _those_ guys, are you?”

Stiles blinked, straightening his back. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know,” Michael said, gesturing vaguely. “One of those guys who go gaga over babies.”

“I don’t go _gaga_ over them,” he said, sniffing pointedly, before shrugging. “But yeah, they’re cute. You don’t like kids?”

Michael shook his head. “Too much work. And gross, too. Like, who wants to deal with dirty diapers and getting thrown up on all the time? No thanks.”

“I mean – sure, that stuff is gross, but it’s about the _reward_ ,” he said passionately. “Like, look behind you. The kid’s making a fuss and refusing to eat his food, but look at his little smile, right? Those big green eyes, the way he’s looking up at his daddy like he’s his whole world?” Stiles sighed, leaning into his palm. “Isn’t that just adorable?”

Michael made a disgusted expression. “No.”

Stiles sighed, not bothering to hide as he rolled his eyes. He made some half-hearted comment of interest into Michael’s work just to get him talking and, once the man started, diverted his attention elsewhere.

The boy now looked dejected, glancing around the restaurant whilst his dad tried and failed to cheer him up. It seemed like his father’s reprimanding had ruined his mood, and he truly looked like he was one second away from throwing a tantrum and forcing them to get kicked out of the restaurant.

His eyes slid past Stiles, and before he even knew what he was doing, he crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. The kid paused, blinking, then the most heart-wrenching grin took over his face. He laughed and clapped his hands, wriggling in his high chair as Stiles smiled and made a different expression.

He scrunched his nose, titled his head, puffed out his cheeks and shook his head, and each time the kid lit up like it the best part of his day. It got to the part where he was laughing so hard other patrons were looked over and frowning, but Stiles was so caught up in making the little boy laugh he didn’t notice until he heard someone clear their throat.

He looked up to see Michael giving him a judgemental look, but worse than that was _behind_ him – the kid’s dad, turning around in his seat and giving Stiles a look, half-concerned and half-amused.

Stiles felt his cheeks flush and quickly sat back, just barely resisting rubbing the back of his neck as he slowly felt his soul leave his body.

“Yeah,” Michael said after a while. “ _Definitely_ one of those guys.” He huffed and crossed his arms. “Knew I should have walked out as soon as I knew I wasn’t getting laid.”

Stiles’ mouth fell open, and he all but slammed his hands on the table. “Oh, is _that_ it? You’re only on this date so that you can get laid?”

“I mean… yeah.” Michael made a face. “You didn’t think I wanted to _date_ you, did you?”

Stiles blinked, his hole body burning, and from the corner of his eye he could see a few people eavesdropping, including Hot Dad and his son. For some reason, that most of all made Stiles blush even more, and he quickly gathered his things and stood up.

“Wha – hey, you can’t leave!” Michael grabbed his wrist and Stiles pulled away, taking a breath before he turned back.

Maybe this had been some huge misunderstanding? Maybe Michael really _had_ just been a nice guy, and this was just him acting or assuming or—

“Who else is going to pay for the food?”

Stiles stared a bit, wondering if he was getting pranked, but nope. No, it turned out that Michael just really _was_ that much of an asshole.

“You’re unbelievable,” he said, and left without another word.

The moment he stepped through the doors, he regretted it. Despite living in New York for years now, he still never really got used to the winters here, and always underestimated how cold it would get.

The street outside the restaurant was busy, people moving to and fro, all of them bundled up in warm jackets and furred coats. For a moment Stiles wondered how he could have been so foolish as to forget to wear something warm, when he realised that he _had_ – and that his winter coat was inside the very restaurant he’d just stormed out of.

Stiles groaned and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall of the restaurant solely so he could knock his head against it. He was such an idiot! The was no _way_ he could go back inside there right now, not after that massive scene he just caused – if the customers didn’t laugh him out, Michael certainly would, and he’d never be able to live that down.

He cursed as he looked around, shoving his pockets deep into his jeans. He’d dressed nice for this date despite not expecting much out of it, just a well-fitting button-up and slimming jeans that he knew Lydia would have approved of. And sure, he looked good, but right now that wasn’t doing much in this weather.

He’d already pulled his phone out to call an Uber when the door of the restaurant opened up rather quickly, and looked up instinctively, expecting to see someone random or maybe even one of the dozens of lovey-dovey couples from the restaurant (just his luck), but instead—

It was Hot Dad. Hot Dad, his son pressed to his chest and dozing off, looking around almost frantically. His head turned side to side before he saw Stiles, then smiled.

“Hey,” he said, and Stiles’ heart stuttered.

“Um, hey.” He blinked owlishly for a moment. “Um,” he said intelligently, “what are you doing out here?”

“Oh!” Hot Dad juggled the things in his remaining hand, moving around what seemed like a million bags until he pulled aside a thick coat. “You, uh, you left this in the restaurant. Your coat?”

 _Oh_ , Stiles thought, and reached out for the coat. “Yeah, dude, that’s mine. Thanks, that’s really nice of you, bringing it out here. You didn’t have to.”

Hot Dad shrugged, being careful not to jostle his son. “Well, I kind of saw you walk out, and noticed you leave it.” Stiles winced and he hurried to add, “that guy was a jerk. You totally deserve better.”

Stiles perked up. “I do? You don’t even know me, man.”

Hot Dad blushed, looking down as he shuffled his feet. “I just mean… he was really rude. He shouldn’t have said that, never mind loud enough for everybody to hear. Besides,” he said, seemingly glad to change the topic. “I figured I owed you one for cheering up Connor.”

Stiles flushed and Hot Dad seemed to smirk. “Aww, dude, that was so embarrassing!” He shook his head. “I can’t believe you caught me doing this. I swear, normally I’m not that weird.”

“It wasn’t weird,” Hot Dad said, then conceded when Stiles scoffed. “Okay, it was a little weird. But it wasn’t _bad_. Connor was acting all grumpy and moody, and I’m sure if you hadn’t intervened, he’d have thrown a tantrum.”

Stiles shrugged. “I just made faces at him.”

“Still,” Hot Dad said, infuriating smirk on his face. “He’s normally quite shy. I didn’t really expect a stranger of all people to be able to cheer him up.”

Stiles’ chest bloomed, feeling weirdly hot at Hot Dad’s praise, and he smiled. “Yeah, well. I’ve always liked kids.”

“Yeah?” Hot Dad said, and Stiles nodded. “Me too. I had a lot of siblings when I was growing up, so when Connor came around it was a lot easier than I imagined.”

“Aww,” Stiles said, reaching out to squeeze at Connor’s feet. The boy was lounging across his father’s arms, cuddled up to his chest and deep in sleep. “He’s adorable. He have any siblings, or…?”

Hot Dad shook his head. “No, he was only a few months old when me and my partner split.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Hot Dad shrugged. “Turned out she’d been cheating on the entire time, so I got over the heart break real quick.”

“Ah,” Stiles said, and couldn’t figure out how to feel about that. The dude was single, sure, but most likely straight. He’d mentioned a _she_ , right? So the chances of Stiles hitting it off with this guy were low – not to mention that he was totally out of Stiles’ league, looking like an actual Adonis and putting professional models to shame just by _existing_.

With that thought he quickly shook his head, pulling his coat on and his phone out. “Well, thanks anyway for getting my coat for me. That would have been really embarrassing if I had gone back in there.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Hot Dad smiled, and when Stiles made to step away he seemed to panic. “Oh, uh – where are you going?”

Stiles blinked, then shook his phone aimlessly. “Um… home?”

“Right,” Hot Dad said, almost to himself, then, “I never got your name.”

A small hope started to bloom in Stiles’ chest, and he said, “Stiles. I’m Stiles.”

“Derek,” Hot Dad – _Derek,_ said.

“Alright, Derek.” Stiles paused, then smirked as he took a step back. “Well, if that’s all…”

“Uhh.” Derek took a step forward, then stopped, his cheeks flushed. “I was actually, uh, thinking… that…”

“…That?” Stiles started, subtly moving back and smiling at the way Derek seemed to move into his space without noticing.

“I mean – you were really kind for dealing with Connor, and I thought we could…” He trailed off, groaning, and scowled as Stiles laughed. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

Stiles grinned. “I have no idea what you’re on about.”

“ _Date,”_ Derek practically growled out. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“I’d love to,” Stiles said, then gestured to the boy on Derek’s chest. “Would Connor be coming?”

“Yes?” Derek said, almost hesitantly, but Stiles beamed.

“Awesome! I’d love to hang out with him some more.”

They managed to exchange numbers before Connor started moving in his sleep, making tired noises and kicking out at air. Derek soothed his movements with the kind of experience only a loving parent could have, even letting Stiles help put him into his car seat when they found his car.

“Do you want a ride?” Derek asked, and Stiles waved him off.

“No, I’m good,” he said. “Besides, I don’t really live close. A lot faster to go underground, and I wouldn’t want to wake Connor up somehow.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t,” Derek said, but let it go. “I hope I’ll see you soon,” he said as he got into the car, and Stiles felt an impish grin take over his face.

“Me too,” he nodded, and stepped back as Derek closed his door, waved to him, and drove away from the restaurant.

When his car got far away enough to become indistinguishable, Stiles turned around and punched the air. Not only was he going to date Derek, but he was going to adopt the _hell_ out of his kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the name Connor means "lover of wolves." So, y'know.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, I appreciate all of them!! Once again, pointing out spelling mistakes will not make me mad but are actually a huge help, so if you see one feel free to say. Thank you for reading :D


End file.
